Searching For You In The Town Of Silent Hill
by Aerisuke
Summary: During Sasuke's thirteenth birthday, Naruto decides to take the both of them to the town of Silent Hill for the weekend in 2005. But however, after they get in a car accident, Sasuke goes missing! Will Naruto ever find Sasuke... before it's too late? R&R!
1. Prologue

Searching For You In The Town Of Silent Hill Prologue

**(Note: Because Sasuke's birthday is on July 23rd, Naruto is twelve in this one while Sasuke is thirteen because the story actually begins on his thirteenth birthday. Also, you may notice of how I added a little bit of Silent Hill 1, 2, 4, and maybe 3 characters into the story.)**

Story:  
During Sasuke's thirteenth birthday, Naruto decides to take the both of them to the town of Silent Hill for the weekend in 2005. But however, after they get in a car accident, Sasuke goes missing! So with the help of a homosexual boy named Daisuke who has a crush on Naruto, Naruto begins to search for his beloved best friend, Sasuke. Will Naruto and Daisuke find Sasuke... before it's too late? R&R Please.

_Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. About five months ago, my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, and myself were going on vacation to Silent Hill for his birthday since it was a Sunday._

_But however, as we almost crashed into a man named Walter Sullivan (from Silent Hill 4) that was in the middle of the road, Sasuke and I got into a terrible car accident. But when I woke up in the hospital after the car accident, I remember finding Sasuke... gone! Was he kidnapped by Walter? Or was he kidnapped by Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki? Or worse... was he kidnapped by Orochimaru? _

_These questions had flooded my mind. But then, I ended up meeting this guy who said that he was gay as I told him of how I was looking for Sasuke. But little dd I know... that if after we (as in me and Daisuke), found Sasuke, our quest to find him... would only be the beginning of an adventure._

_So not only will I tell this story to Sasuke, but I will also tell my story to you (the audience that's reading this). _

_So Sasuke... you want to know how I found you? Well... it all began when I had to go on the quest... to find... you... my best friend... my closest friend... Sakura's boyfriend... but most of all... my teammate... who I thought of... as an older brother. Anyways... my name... is Naruto Uzumaki... and this... is my story. The story... of how I found my best friend... Sasuke Uchiha._


	2. Chapter 1: Silent Hill

Searching For You In The Town Of Silent Hill Chapter 1: Silent Hill.

**(Note: Hi guys. It's Aerisuke here. Look, I know that it's been almost four months since I haven't written the first chapter. Oh, and to WiredJunkie1100, I am not copying the entire Silent Hill story. This is an original story written by me but with some of the Silent Hill 1-4 storylines, and about Sasuke's disappearance. So for now, I give you, Chapter 1 Of Searching For You In The Town Of Silent Hill. Also, I'm thinking of having Daisuke Hitomi, my OC replaced by a girl named Hitomi Taika. She has long black hair like, onyx eyes, and a blue qipao dress and green shorts. So basically, she's the RPC version of Sakura, but she has Sasuke's hair and eye color. I need your opinions to see if Naruto should have male sidekick, or a female sidekick. You tell me. For now, please enjoy the story.)**

Me and Sasuke were on our way to Silent Hill for the weekend because it was his birthday. So, we decided to go to a town called, "Silent Hill" to spend some "friendly" time alone together. Sasuke was thirteen, and I was still twelve, but would eventually turn thirteen in October of 2005.

So Sasuke and I were in a taxi just having a friendly talk.

"Man, Naruto. It sure was nice of Sakura to let me spend my birthday weekend with you. Although, I do feel kind of bad that we didn't take Sakura and Kakashi with us." said Sasuke.

_"For once, I can get distracted from my revenge on Itachi. Curse you, Itachi, for killing our clan." _said Sasuke to himself as he looked out the window and thought of Itachi.

"Sasuke?" I asked as he looked at me. "Is everything okay, buddy?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Naruto, I'm fine, okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, man. I was just asking a question." I muttered.

"Hey taxi driver! When are we going to stop at Silent Hill?" I asked the taxi driver while getting up and looking at him.

"Naruto, sit down!" scolded Sasuke.

"Fine." I muttered as I sat down.

"We should be there soon." replied the taxi driver.

_"We'd better be there soon. I can't wait to get a hotel room. I'm so exhausted. I just want to get my mind off of Itachi, and to focus on spending my birthday with Naruto." _said Sasuke to himself as he continued looking out the window.

Suddenly, it began to get all foggy.

"Huh? Sasuke, what's going on?" I asked Sasuke.

"Don't ask me, Naruto! I don't know!" said Sasuke.

Then, we saw a shadow in the distance. It seemed like a person.

_"Huh? Who's that?" _I asked myself as I saw a man with long, blonde hair, green eyes, a coat, and pants, and two guns.

**(Note: The man on the road is Walter Sullivan from Silent Hill 4.)**

It seemed like he was mouthing some words.

"Sasuke, what's he saying?" I asked as Sasuke turned on his Sharingan.

Abruptly, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he anime-sweat dropped, looked at me, and said:

"He's saying, "Give me the boy.""

"Who's the boy? Is it me?" I asked.

"No, Naruto. It's... me." replied Sasuke.

"You? How can that be?" I asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's my Sharingan." said Sasuke.

Then, the man on the road fired his guns as the bullets went through the glass window as we drove right past him (to which we were lucky that we weren't dead), until he shot the back window and the car fell through the railing and off of the freeway as Sasuke, me,and the taxi cab driver's heads kept bumping the roof of the taxi as we finally landed on the ground. My head started to bleed, and so did Sasuke's.

I was worried that Sasuke and I weren't going to survive. If only I could have told you that I'd promised that it'd be the best birthday ever for you, Sasuke. Well, it was your birthday, of course. I hope you can forgive me.

When I awoke, I found myself in a hospital and on a bed with bandages on my head, hands, and legs.

**(Note: Naruto's wearing the clothes that he wore when he was at the hospital after his battle with Sasuke at The Final Valley.)**

My eyes kept opening and closing... until they finally opened. I saw an IV on my left hand, and a heart monitor.

_"Oh, Kami... where am I?" _I asked to myself.

**(Note: "Kami" means "God" in Japanese, in case of some of you didn't know what that meant.)**

I then turned my head to my right side, and there was a girl on a chair. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a sweater, and red pants.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked the girl.

"I am. Wait... how long have you been in here? Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Angela Orosco. You're Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" asked the girl who was now known as "Angela".

"Yes. How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Well..." she said as she explained to me what happened.

_Flashback..._

_"I remember taking a walk in the park. I was trying to look for my mother, but all I found were you and your friend's bodies." said Angela._

_When Angela got to the park, she was trying to find her mother. Suddenly, she found a body._

_"Mother?" asked Angela as she ran to investigate._

_It turns out that there were not one, but three bodies. She looked at the taxi driver's body that was taking me and Sasuke to Silent Hill, Sasuke's body, and especially mine._

_"Oh my god. Oh... my god!" cried a horrified Angela as she called 9-1-1 on her cellphone._

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" asked the female operator._

_"Yes, I'm here at the park of Silent Hill, and I found three bodies. I think they're dead!" cried Angela as she began to cry._

_"Calm down, Ma'am. Just tell me who they are." said the operator as Angela began to give a description of me, Sasuke, and the taxi cab driver to the operator._

_"Okay. We'll be right there, Ma'am. Just hold on, and wait until help arrives." said the operator._

_"Hurry up!" cried Angela as she began to cry._

_"Ma'am! Please stop crying! Now, help is on the way, so whatever you do, just stay where you are and do not leave that spot. Understand?" asked the female operator._

_"Okay." agreed Angela._

_"When help finally arrived, I remember going inside the ambulance with you, Naruto. I was so worried about you." said Angela to me._

_End of flashback..._

Angela then looked out the window, not looking at me.

"You were... you were worried about me? But... I barely know you. We just met." I said, a bit baffled at what I just heard from Angela.

"I know." said Angela as she turned around to look at me, and said:

"But still... I feel like I've known you forever."

"Anyways, how do you know my name?" I asked Angela again about how she knew my name.

"I remember this nurse, Lisa Garland, taking you inside the operating room, and then the operators were trying to check and see if you were okay. But while that was happening, Dr. Michael Kaufmann, the doctor of Silent Hill, looked up your name on the Internet along with your friend, Sasuke, and at that point, he finally knew who you and Sasuke were." said Angela.

"Angela..." I said, looking down while thinking about Sasuke.

"Yes? What is it, Naruto?" asked Angela.

"About Sasuke... have you seen him?" I asked.

"Can't say that I have. I was stuck in the ambulance with you until we got to the hospital. I'm sorry. I don't think I saw him after I found you guys." said Angela.

"And... what about the taxi cab driver? What about him?" I asked again.

"Well... he's dead. He... he was my father." Angela said.

"Oh... I'm sorry. How did he die?" I asked.

"I..." she said.

"You..." I said trying to finish her sentence.

"He was killed... by a good friend of mine named James." said Angela.

"Why? Why did your father die?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well... I'd rather not say. Let's just say... that I had a rough life as a child." said Angela.

"O... K..." I said.

Then, unexpectedly, Dr. Kaufmann came in.

"Ah, so you must be Naruto Uzumaki." said Dr. K.

"Yes. Yes I am. Believe it!" I cried, saying my "Believe It!" catchphrase.

"Well then, Naruto, although you may have suffered some injuries, they're not life-threatening. So you're going to be okay." said Dr. Kaufmann.

"Wait..." I said.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Dr. Kaufmann.

"Have you seen a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes? Just turned thirteen today. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's a really close friend of mine." I said as Dr. Kaufmann looked at his clipboard to search Sasuke's name.

"Ah, you mean Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, right?" asked Dr. Kaufmann.

"Yes. That is correct." I replied.

"Well, apparently, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha had checked out hours ago." said Dr. Kaufmann.

"Checked out? Wait, what do you mean, "checked out"?" I asked, as I couldn't believe what he just heard.

"He said that he felt better already, and that he was going somewhere." said Dr. Kaufmann.

"Where? Where is he going, Doctor? Tell me!" I cried while putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Hard to say. Perhaps you should ask Lisa Garland? She's our nurse here who works at the hospital." said Dr. Kaufmann.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the nurse's station. I could call her for you." said Dr. Kaufmann.

"Okay." I said.

Dr. Kaufmann then told Lisa to come into the room. She was a woman with blonde hair and tealed eyes.

"You called me, Dr. Kauffman?" asked Lisa.

I couldn't believe at how beautiful she was. To me, Lisa was much prettier than Sakura. To me, Lisa was like an angel sent from Heaven. Heh, I'm sure all her patients felt that way about her, too.

"This young man, Naruto, is looking for a friend of his. Would you mind telling him the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Dr. Kaufmann.

"Can't I tell him alone?" asked Lisa.

"Why?" asked Dr. Kaufmann.

"I'd rather not tell you." said Lisa.

"Okay. Angela, come with me." said Dr. Kaufman as he left the room with Angela.

"So... you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" asked Lisa.

"Yes. Anyways, tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is." I said, wanting to know more about his whereabouts.

"Well, I do remember seeing him walk out of the hospital. But he disappeared... said he was heading back to Konoha to kill his brother, Itachi." said Lisa.

"I see. Did he go anywhere after that?" I asked.

"Well, he did say that he wanted to be alone. I think he probably went to Rosewater Park. He also told me to tell you that he's not going back to Konoha without you, Naruto." said Lisa.

"Oh. But, it's his birthday today, and we were supposed to spend the weekend here together, just me and him. But then... this happened. Now I fear... that I'll never see him again. I almost lost Sasuke... I'm not going to lose him again! I'll find him no matter what! Believe it!" I cried as I ended up getting dressed, took out the IV, stopped the heart monitor, and left the hospital.

"Naruto! Wait!" cried Lisa as I was at the exit of the hospital.

"Huh? What is it, Lisa?" I asked, stopping in my tracks while looking at her.

"Naruto... it's dangerous out there. Here, use this." said Lisa as she gave me a stick.

"A stick? What's a stick going to do?" I asked.

"It's to defend yourself, silly. Also, here's a shield that's also going to defend yourself. Oh, and you might want to use this gun too." said Lisa as she gave me a gun.

"Who gave you this gun?" I asked.

"Cybil Bennett. She's a police officer. You might find her down on the road. Perhaps_ she _holds the answers to your questions about Sasuke?" asked Lisa.

"Lisa." I said.

"Yes? What is it, Naruto?" asked Lisa as I gave her a friendly hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Oh, and Naruto?" asked Lisa.

"Please... be careful... and good luck." said Lisa.

"I will. Don't worry about me, Lisa! You're looking at the next Hokage! Oh yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to bring my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha back home to Konoha! Yeah! Believe it!" I cried with a grin as I left the hospital.

_"Naruto... whatever you do... please... don't do anything reckless." _said Lisa as she put her hands together, and began to pray as she walked back inside the hospital, and back to the nurse's station.


	3. Chapter 2: Daisuke Hitomi

Searching For You In The Town Of SIlent Hill Chapter 2: Daisuke Hitomi.

**(Note: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I was working on other stories. Oh, and be sure to check out my SasuSaku version of Silent Hill 2. Anyway, in this chapter, Naruto meets Daisuke, who almost looks exactly like Sasuke, but an RPC version of him. Unlike Sasuke who obviously has black hair and black eyes, and wears that outfit that he wore during his fight with Gaara in the second half of the Chunin Exam Preliminary Finals, Daisuke has gray hair that almost matches the color of the snow, but not exactly white. His hair is more of the same color whenever snow is on a hill - either white or gray. Daisuke also wears a light blue shirt, with white shorts (like Sasuke does), and he has light blue eyes, not the same colored blue eyes as Naruto, but a little bit lighter. Now, regarding Daisuke's personality, unlike Sasuke (who in my story), is a very sweet, caring, yet serious person at times, Daisuke is kind of bossy, yet sassy, and sometimes can be flirty with Naruto... kind of like Maria from Silent Hill, but unlike Maria, who's kind of a dark, yet sometimes moody person, Daisuke can be bossy at times, but deep in his heart, he actually cares about Naruto, since he's kind of secretly in love with him, although it's pretty obivious that he likes Naruto. The reason why I made Daisuke gay was because I thought it would kind of be hilarious if Naruto were to team up with a gay guy like Daisuke to find Sasuke. But, Daisuke kind of doesn't understand why Naruto would go out of his way just to save and find Sasuke. But you'll see what happens later on in the story of how Naruto reacts to Daisuke's comment about Sasuke. For now, please enjoy Chapter 2 (3) of Searching For You In The Town Of Silent Hill. Oh, and also, to QueenOfFanficWorldLoveGunner, I love the idea of not having a ninja's chakra work, and I think that's what I'm going to do in the story. So basically, Naruto's chakra doesn't work in the story because he's far away from Konoha, that since Silent Hill's a really far away place where from Konoha is, Naruto's chakra can't work anymore, which makes him kind of a normal person without any chakra. He can throw kunais, and attack with his sword and shield that Lisa got for him, but not do his Shadow Clone Jutsu, or his Rasengan or other jutsu's. Also, you could say that the story is a sequel to the Silent Hill 1-4 games as well. So once again, and without further ado, I give you Chapter 2 (3) of Searching For You In The Town Of Silent Hill. Hope you like it!)**

After I left the Silent Hill Hospital, I was on my way to Rosewater Park, where Sasuke would be waiting for me like Lisa said. Or so I thought...

When I got to Rosewater Park, I could've sworn I saw Sasuke waiting for me by the bridge on the lake. I was so happy that he was okay, and not dead. At first, I was finally relieved that I had found Sasuke... and we could be able to go home back to Konoha. But then...

"Sasuke?" I asked as some guy who almost looked exactly like Sasuke turned around to face me.

"Wait... you're not Sasuke." I said, realizing that it wasn't Sasuke after all. Well, there goes my reunion with Sasuke... and I thought I just found him, too.

"Do I look your boyfriend?" asked the guy.

"No. Wait... you have a boyfriend?" I asked him.

"No. But are you gay?" asked the guy.

"No! I'm not gay! Well, I have kissed a guy before..." I said.

"Ha! So that proves that you're gay, right?" asked the guy.

"No! My kiss with _that _guy was only an accident! That's all! It's not like I enjoyed it..." I said, remembering the "accidental kiss" that I shared with Sasuke about a year ago.

"I already have a girlfriend back in Konoha waiting for me. So no, I am not gay. I am straight. But... anyway... that's not what I wanted to talk about." I said, getting back to the "Where's Sasuke?" subject.

"Oh? Then what did you want to talk about?" asked the guy.

"Um... have you seen a boy with black hair and black eyes? He wears a black shirt with black shorts, and he has a crest on the back of his shirt. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he's a really close friend of mine. He also turned thirteen today." I said.

"Wait... it's his birthday?" asked the boy.

"Yes... and I thought you were him... but... I guess you're not. I mean, you could almost be his twin! Your voice, your hair style, and your eye-" I said as I was rudely cut off by him.

"Look pal. My name is not Sasuke Uchiha. It's Daisuke Hitomi. I don't look like a ghost, do I?" asked the boy who was now called, "Daisuke."

"No. You don't. You're just..." I said as I was almost about to say, "weirdo".

"Just what?" asked Daisuke.

"Never mind. Forget what I said. Anyway, now that I know your name, it's about time that you know my name. My name is-" I said I was interrupted, yet again by Daisuke. Stupid Daisuke.

"I know what your name is. You're Naruto Uzumaki." said Daisuke.

"Wait... how do you know my name?" I asked.

"You're a friend of Angela Orosco... are you not?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah... I guess. But... how do you know who she is?" I asked.

"She's an old childhood friend of mine. Her father, an alcoholic lumberjack sexually abused her when she was a child. Even her own mother said that she deserved it, to which Angela had no choice but to endure the abuse. It was awful. I think her parents must have been on drugs or something. So as a little girl, she would often come to me for comfort." said Daisuke.

"Did you have a crush on her?" I asked Daisuke.

"I did... but it's been two years since I last saw her." said Daisuke.

"Daisuke... how old are you?" I questioned.

"13. My birthday is April 3, 1992. What about yours?" asked Daisuke.

"October 10, 1992." I said.

"Wait... you said that it's Sasuke's birthday today, right?" asked Daisuke.

"Right. He was born the same year as me, and so is his girlfriend, Sakura." I responded.

"When's her birthday?" wondered Daisuke.

"March 28th. Why? Wait... why do you want to know when our birthdays are? You don't work for Orochimaru, do you?" I asked.

"Orochimaru? Who's that?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh. He's just some bad person." I said while my back was turned, not looking at him.

"He's bad? Why? What did he do?" asked Daisuke.

"Well... Sakura's mom, Tsunade, is one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha, The Village Hidden In The Leaves. So is her father, Jiraiya. Orochimaru was also one of the Sannin. About a year ago, he also gave Sasuke some kind of mark called, "The Curse Mark" on his neck." I said, clutching my right fist in anger.

"Why? Why did this "Orochimaru" guy give it to Sasuke?" asked Daisuke as I told him about how Sasuke wanted to kill his older brother, Itachi for killing their entire family.

"Naruto..." said Daisuke as he turned around while not looking at me.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"I don't get it. Why would you go out of your way just to save Sasuke? I mean, seriously. You haven't seen him since that terrible car accident." said Daisuke.

"Wait a minute... how do _you_ know Sasuke and I were in a car accident?" I asked, shocked.

"Angela told me." said Daisuke

"Huh? But I thought you said that you said that it's been two years since you last saw her?" I asked, baffled.

"Well, I haven't seen or spoken to her for two years... until today." said Daisuke.

"Wait... when was the last time you spoke to her?" I asked.

"Today. It was when you were at the Silent Hill Hospital talking to that nurse, Lisa Garland. You know, Angela was really worried about you back there. To her... you're like a brother... although she already has a brother. But still... why would you want to go out of your way to save Sasuke?" asked Daisuke.

I then glared at him, and picked him up by the collar, and said:

"Look, Daisuke. You may not know what it's like to lose a friend! But I do! And you want to know why?"

I then put him down and continued talking.

"Sasuke... is my best friend. Look... I know it may have taken a while for us to get along... but now we have a special bond." **(Note: Notice how I used a reference from Episode 48 of Naruto Shippuden?)**

After a few seconds of silence or so, Daisuke said:

"Fine. Have it your way. We'll go look for Sasuke. Besides... I have to look for someone too."

"Someone? Who?" I asked.

"My adopted parents... and my adopted sister. Naruto, do you know three people called Walter Sullivan, Dahlia Gillespie Sullivan, and Alessa Gillespie Sullivan?" asked Daisuke.

I then remembered that same man on the road who said, "Give me the boy" referring to Sasuke. That would probably explain who that man was on the road.

"I know Walter, but not Dahlia or Alessa. In fact... Walter was that same man whom Sasuke and I saw on the road." I said.

"Wait! You saw him?" asked Daisuke as he looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes. But he ended up shooting a taxi cab's windows with me, Sasuke, and the taxi cab driver that was Angela's father in it." I said.

"Wait. I thought Angela told you that the taxi cab driver was killed by James Sunderland?" asked Daisuke.

"Well, maybe her father must've come back alive as a ghost or may have been reborn into a new body or something." I said.

"Oh. Well maybe he might have survived his death that was caused by James and became sober after drinking." said Daisuke.

"So wait... you're trying to find Walter and Dahlia, your adopted parents, and Alessa, your adopted sister, right?" I asked.

"Yes." answered Daisuke.

"But Daisuke, if you say that you're adopted, then what happened to your real parents?' I wondered.

"Well, I was born in the Land Of Snow, but was raised in Silent Hill. My father was a ninja, and my mother was a stay-at-home mom. But then one day when I was 7, my father had died in the war and my mother ended up bringing me to Silent Hill. But after we came to Silent Hill, she committed suicide right in front of me as she shot herself in the head with a gun. So I ended up living with Dahlia, Walter, and Alessa. But then... they disappeared one day... and never came back. So... I ended up living with Angela. But I've been looking for my adopted family ever since." said Daisuke.

"So does that mean you're a couple?" I asked.

"Well, I used to like girls, but then for some reason... I just started liking guys, so that's how I became gay." said Daisuke.

"Is Angela okay with it?" I asked, giving Daisuke a weird look.

"Yes. She's okay with it... although I think she's secretly in love with me. I mean, even if I might be gay, she still accepts me for who I am. In fact... I kind of think of her as a sister, rather than a friend." said Daisuke.

"Well then... if you're going to need my help in trying to find your adopted family, then will you help me find Sasuke?" I asked.

"Well... although I've never met him before... I'll do it. I'll help you find Sasuke. But... under one condition." said Daisuke.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You have to be my boyfriend." said Daisuke with a sexy smirk.

"You mean... I have to..." I said as I felt like I was going to throw up. "...kiss you?" I asked.

"Yes." replied Daisuke.

"Well... alright. Just once. But after that, can we just become friends?" I asked.

"No. If you kiss me, then you have to become my boyfriend." said Daisuke.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, disappointed.

"Look. Do you want me to help you find your friend or not?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes." I said, still disappointment.

"Then kiss me. I could wait all day and night if I have to." said Daisuke.

"Fine. I'll kiss you. But I won't become your boyfriend. Oh, and Daisuke? Please don't tell my girlfriend about this." I said.

"Alright." said Daisuke as he began to kiss me to which my eyes widened in shock like I did when I kissed Sasuke.

After our kiss, Daisuke asked me:

"Well? How was that?" asked Daisuke as my face began to turn red.

I then got angry at him, and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Daisuke.

"Never kiss me like that again! I'd rather be friends with you then for me to be your boyfriend! Man, you're such a pervert!" I cried with anime bulging white eyes.

"Fine. I won't kiss you again. We'll be friends." said Daisuke.

"We'd better." I said.

"So, anyway, where are you supposed to go?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh right. Well, I was going to go to the police to meet a police officer called Cybil Bennett. I thought I might want to ask them questions of Sasuke's whereabouts." I said.

"Funny. I was heading over too. Don't forget that you're not the only one who's looking for someone important to you." said Daisuke.

"Right. Well, let's go." I said.

"Right." said Daisuke as we walked to the police station to get more information on Sasuke.

**(Note: Except for the part where Angela became friends with Daisuke in her past (which I made up), the stuff about her father being an alcoholic is true, based on her real biography in Silent Hill 2. Oh, and if you want to know how I know about Angela's past, I got it from the Silent Hill Wiki.)**


End file.
